Electric Rodent Pretty Cure
Electric Rodent Pretty Cure is a show within a show in Pretty Cure Animated, broadcast on KNOA Channel 64 on Saturdays with reruns on Sundays. Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Hikari Kagayaku (輝く 光 Kagayaku Hikari)/'Cure Pikachu' Voiced by: Ikue Ohtani (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English), ??? (in-universe) A hyperactive and sporty young girl who loves to play soccer. She comes from a somewhat rich family who owns a large chain of different restaurants around the region, the most known being Sunshine Donuts, due to their different flavors. In civilian form, she has dirty blonde hair tied in two short pigtails with gold eyes. As Cure Pikachu, her hair grows longer turning blonde tied in two high pigtails with black bows and her eyes. For Halloween, she dresses up like Parker Needler in her Goth outfit from The Addams Family. *'Henshin phrase': "Let's electrify! The original electric mouse! I am Cure Pikachu!" *'Finisher': Electric Shock *'Defensive attack': Paralyzing Wave *'Bonus attack 1': Hang Ten *'Bonus attack 2': Balloon Blitz Akaya Yoshida (吉田 赤弥 Yoshida Akaya)/'Cure Plusle' Voiced by: Romi Park (Japanese), Lara Jill Miller (English), Nash Fox (in-universe) One of a pair of fraternal twins, who is on the cheerleading team with his sister. He generally takes up after his sister, but all the same he's no pushover; try to bully him when his sister isn't around, or threaten his sister, and you're in for it. He enjoys playing classic video games, such as Diddy Kong Racing. In civilian form, he has red hair and red eyes. As Cure Plusle, his hair becomes longer turning half blonde tying up in a half ponytail and his eyes turn lighter. For Halloween, he dresses up like Ririka Moriya in her Nurse Angel costume from Nurse Angel Ririka SOS. *'Henshin phrase': "Let's electrify! The adorable red half of the duo! I am Cure Plusle!" *'Finisher': TBA *'Defensive attack': TBA Aoi Yoshida (吉田 蒼 Yoshida Aoi)/'Cure Minun' Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Debi Derryberry (English), Dawn Fox (in-universe) One of a pair of fraternal twins, who is on the cheerleading team with her brother. She is very protective over Akaya due to him being bullied when they were younger. She is a big fan of Sunshine Donuts since one was brought down in episode 10, loving the Pumpkin Boo! one. In civilian form, she has blue hair and blue eyes. As Cure Minun, her hair becomes longer turning half blonde tying up in a half ponytail and her eyes turn lighter. For Halloween, she dresses up like Princess Mimina from Nurse Angel Ririka SOS. *'Henshin phrase': "Let's electrify! The adorable blue half of the duo! I am Cure Minun!" *'Finisher': TBA *'Defensive attack': TBA Risa Shijima (詩島 リサ Shijima Risa)/'Cure Pachirisu' Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English), Addison Rivers (in-universe) A girl on the track team. She loves to nap on the roof of the school due to liking to nap in the sun. She has a friendly rivalry with Angelo, though she seems to have a secret crush on him; however, she's too shy to tell him. In civilian form, she has shoulder-length silver hair and blue eyes. As Cure Pachirisu, her hair grows longer turning white with light blue highlights tied half up with two small buns and her eyes turn sky blue. For Halloween, she dresses up like Sakura Haruno from Naruto. *'Henshin phrase': TBA *'Finisher': TBA *'Defensive attack': TBA Skye Johnson (スカイ・ジョンソン Sukai Jonson)/'Cure Emolga' Voiced by: Mika Kanai (Japanese), Rachael Lillis (English), ??? (in-universe) A tech wizard who is constantly trying to make her own flying machine. She comes from a long line of aviators, pilots and blimp flyers. She has a large love of finding out who machines work mostly airplanes though to help her flying machine. In civilian form, she has long black hair tied in curly pigtails and brown eyes. As Cure Emolga, her hair becomes longer and tied in a braid and her eyes turn yellow. For Halloween, she dresses up like Amelia Earhart. *'Henshin phrase': TBA *'Finisher': TBA *'Defensive attack': TBA Danielle Marconi (ダニエル・マーコニ Danieru Mākoni)/'Cure Dedenne' Voiced by: Megumi Sato (Japanese), Heather Hogan Watson (English), Ellie Lyons (in-universe) A French girl who's into broadcasting and runs her school's radio station. Her parents own a music store. She runs also a radio drama from the school's radio station working with the radio play club. In civilian form, she has shoulder length orange hair and brown eyes. As Cure Dendene, her hair becomes longer with curls a brown-yellow, her headband turns black and her eyes turn orange. For Halloween, she dresses up like Peggy Carter from Agent Carter. *'Henshin phrase': TBA *'Finisher': TBA *'Defensive attack': TBA Aloha Hamasaki (アロハ・ハマサキ Aroha Hamasaki)/'Cure Togedemaru' Voiced by: Ayane Sakura (Japanese), Kira Buckland (English), Danielle Harper (in-universe) A happy-go-lucky and sweet girl who loves giving hugs to anyone who needs it. She has a hard time sleeping at night due to how dark it gets at night and tends to always have a nightlight or flashlight to find her way around the house. She loves to tinker with things and hangs out with her older brother when he is at his invention lab. In civilian form, she has long black hair with a flower hairclip in it, tan skin and blue eyes. As Cure Togedemaru, her hair becomes longer turning silver with yellow hair clips and her eyes turn yellow. For Halloween, she dresses up like Kiki from Kiki's Delivery Service. *'Henshin phrase': TBA *'Finisher': TBA *'Defensive attack': TBA Jacqueline Hyde (ジエケリン・ハイド Jekerin Haido)/'Cure Morpeko' Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English), Abby Hoskins (in-universe) A British exchange student who joins the team midway through the series. She's an avowed Japanophile and is excited about transferring into Pokémon Tech. She's also a big eater, to the point where she doesn't like being denied food and knows a lot about international cuisine. Always up for a challenge, she learned how to play the drums from a young age. In civilian form, she has blonde hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. As Cure Morpeko, her hair turns cream colored with a black and tan bow and her eyes turn tan. For Halloween, she dresses up like Kagome Higurashi from InuYasha. *'Henshin phrase': TBA *'Finisher': TBA *'Defensive attack': TBA Spike and Spark Spike voiced by: Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese), Bob Bergen (English), ??? (in-universe) Spark voiced by: Yohei Obayashi (Japanese), William Dufris (English), ??? (in-universe) They are the mascots of the series. They look like normal Pichu; the only thing telling them apart is Spike has a spiked head fur with a red scarf and blue goggles while Spark has a blue bag. Mewtwo Voiced by: Masachika Ichimura (Japanese), Richard Epcar (English), ??? (in-universe) A creature who had been experimented on by Rhydon John in the past but escaped. Its eyes now opened to humanity's abuse of the very planet of which nature has made them stewards, and to the human race's ignorance of the destruction being caused, it decided to gather a team of magical warriors from around the world as Earth's last line of defense against the most destructive of their species. Villains Rainbow Rocket They are the villains of the series. They are Pokémon-themed terrorists from other dimensions who operate together from Washington, D.C. Donald John Buchanan/Rhydon John Voiced by: Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Wayne Knight (English), ??? (in-universe) The leader of Rainbow Rocket, known to the public as the President of the United States. Unknown to many but suspected by some, he ascended to the position corruptly, with the help of the mob. He's based on Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket in most appearances and Team Rainbow Rocket in USUM. Cameron Crewe/Camerupt Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Lex Lang (English), ??? (in-universe) The first antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the administrator of the Environmental Protection Agency. Behind the scenes, he intends to use Groudon to expand humanity's reach on the Earth. He's based on Maxie, the head of Team Magma. Henry Scott Anderson/Sharpedo Voiced by: Masaki Aizawa (Japanese), Jamieson K. Price (English), ??? (in-universe) The second antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the deputy administrator of the Environmental Protection Agency. Behind the scenes, he intends to use Kyogre to flood the Earth and restore it to the state it was in before humans started wreaking havoc. He's based on Archie, the head of Team Aqua. John Wayne Winslow/Weavile Duke Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Kerrigan Mahan (English), ??? (in-universe) The third antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the Vice President of the United States. Behind the scenes, he's trying to recreate America as a religious state without emotions. He's based on Cyrus, the head of Team Galactic. Jason J. Jameson/Pyroar Voiced by: Hideaki Tezuka (Japanese), Michael McConnohie (English), ??? (in-universe) The fourth antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the chairman of the Federal Communications Commission. Behind the scenes, he's trying to recreate America in his own image. He's based on Lysandre, the head of Team Flare. Addison Harlow Jr./Hydreigon Voiced by: Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese), D.C. Douglas (English), ??? (in-universe) The fifth antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the Senate Majority Leader. Behind the scenes, he may be a bigger threat than even Rhydon John. He's based on Ghetsis, the head of Team Plasma. Rainbow Rocket grunts They're the generic mooks of Rainbow Rocket, who sometimes participate in the organization's missions. Jefferson Voiced by: Koji Ishii (Japanese), Fred Tatasciore (English), ??? (in-universe) One of the first Rainbow Rocket grunts to appear, identifiable by his short stature and rough, loud voice. Eventually executed by Cure Morpeko, who kicks him into a quicksand pit while in hangry mode. Draco Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (in-universe) A Rainbow Rocket grunt who likes to use Dragon-type Pokémon in combat. Kellyanne Voiced by: Kae Araki (Japanese), Evan Rachel Wood (English), ??? (in-universe) A Rainbow Rocket grunt who helps run the White House's propaganda machine. Barr Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (in-universe) A Rainbow Rocket grunt who serves as the Attorney General. Steve Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (in-universe) A Rainbow Rocket grunt who serves as the Presidential Advisor. Dolores Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (in-universe) ??? Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (in-universe) ??? Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (in-universe) Family Ahe Hamasaki Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (in-universe) He is Aloha's older brother who she lives with while going to school. He runs a small invention lab that others who love to invent or want to learn to go. Others Addison Harlow III/N The son of Senator Harlow, who is ashamed of his father and has taken up vigilantism to distance himself from the Senator as much as possible. Gin Buchanan/Silver He is President Buchanan's son who is looking for a way to take down his father for abandoning his mother after a one night stand, not really caring about the fate of universe. Jeanne Walker An officer who works alongside the Cures who is always worried the Cures will get hurt in some way. Trista Smith The school nurse who knows the Cures' identities and keeps it under wraps. Roxanne Child (福田ツツジ Fukuda Tsutsuji) She is Hikari's best friend who is at the top of her classes. For Halloween, she dresses up like Harley Quinn from Batman: Arkham Knight. Joe Abbott (大坂ジュン Osaka Jun) A young underachieving student at Pokémon Tech who Hikari befriends. He seems to have a crush on Roxanne. For Halloween, he dresses up like a ghost. Giselle Apted (優藤 聖代 Seiyo Yūtō) Hikari's academic rival. She tends to bully Joe over his being an underachiever. For Halloween, she dresses up like Gruntilda Winkybunion from the Game Over cutscene in Banjo-Kazooie. Erika LaFleur (佐倉 エリカ Sakura Erika) One of Hikari's friends, a perfume heiress who has a crush on her. For Halloween, she dresses up like Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy. Angelo Kingston He is one of the best track and field long distance runners and has a friendly rivalry with Risa. For Halloween, he dresses up like Sasuke Uchida from Naruto. Venus Harlow Addison's older sister who was the one to sneak him out in hopes of giving him a better life. Olive Harlow Addison's second older sister who is very protective over him. Misty Waterflower (水野 カスミ Mizuno Kasumi) One of Hikari's friends, who is part of a Girl Guides chapter in Kanto. For Halloween, she dresses up like a witch. Chuya The ghost of a young woman who is awaiting her lover's return. She is seen near a statue in her honor overlooking the sea. Alexei ??? The Russian ballet instructor hired by President Buchanan to hold free ballet lessons, little knowing of the President's true intentions. Hibiki ??? A teenager who's trying to make it as a dancer and joins ???'s dance academy upon hearing of its foundation. He takes a liking to Akaya and partners up with him. ??? A dancer at ???'s dance academy who partners up with Aoi. ??? The president of the radio play club and best friend of Danielle. For Halloween, she dresses up like Captain Marvel. ??? The captain of Nishi Junior High's cheerleading team. For Halloween, she dresses up like Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. Asuka She is one of the perfume club assistants who is under Erika's tutelage along with her older sister. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Movie Exclusive Characters Princess Diamond She is a Princess who holds the power to use and make crystals and was chosen to be the one to protect the crystal from being shattered and freeing Mort but was attacked and thrown into the Cures' world, leaving the crystal unprotected, and asks the Cures for help in taking her back. Mort The main villain of the movie who was sealed away millions of years ago for only bringing death and destruction where ever he went. Crystal She is Diamond's protector who was controlled into attacking Princess Diamond. Items Spark Chargers The henshin devices of the series. To transform, they shout, "Let's Electrify!" Electric Spirits They are the collectible items of the series that the Cures try to find and collect to repair the barrier. Locations Sparkle City: It's where the series takes place. In it are: * Pokémon Tech: It's where Hikari and, later, Jacqueline go to school. * Nishi Junior High: It's where Akaya and Aoi go to school. * Shinju Junior High: It's where Risa goes to school. * ???: It's where Skye goes to school. * Chatoyer Academy: It's where Danielle goes to school. * Floral Junior High: It's where Aloha goes to school. * Pokéland: A amusement park owned by Donald before he became President which is still operating, featuring giant robotic Pokémon as its main attraction. * Sunshine Donuts: A donut shop owned by Hikari's parents. Episodes # I Choose You! Cure Pikachu's Shocking Entry!: When the biggest game of the semester is interrupted by Cameron, Hikari finds herself becoming Cure Pikachu to save her school. # The Twin Cheerleaders Are Cure Plusle and Cure Minun!: When Spark and Spike explain that the next Cures might be a set of twins, Hikari wonders if the pair of twins who like to frequent Sunshine Donuts might be the ones. # A Quick Run of Energy! Cure Pachirisu Is Ready to Fight!: When Hikari is asked to sell donuts at the track meet, she meets a hyper active runner named Risa. # Dreams Take Flight! Cure Emolga Soars In! # We're On the Air! Cure Dedenne Is Live! # The Steely Cuddle Bug Is Cure Togedemaru! # TBA # TBA # The Rude Redhead! Who Is It?: When Hikari's Spark Charger is stolen, they follow the clues to a young man named Gin who bears a striking resemblance to the President. # Untitled Danielle-Centric Episode # TBA # TBA # Sick Day Times Two! What Are We Going to Do?: When a poison hit from one of the monsters of the day leaves Hikari and Aoi very ill, it's up to the other Cures to find the antidote on time with the sudden surprise help of Addison. # TBA # TBA # Untitled Cure Morpeko Debut Episode: A Galarian transfers into Hikari's school, and she, Spike, and Spark speculate that she may be another Cure. # TBA # TBA # TBA # Untitled Dating Episode # TBA # TBA # TBA # Untitled Fossil Episode: Rhydon John sends some of his men to Hoenn's deserts to dig for a rare Mew fossil he learned may be there, and now it's up to the Cures to stop them. But before they beat Rainbow Rocket to the fossil, they'll have to brave such dangers as wild Pokémon, sandstorms, and quicksand. # TBA # The Mystery of Maiden's Peak: It's time for the Maiden's Peak festival in Kanto, and Hikari invites the other Cures to come along, but when boys starts disappearing, including Akaya and Joe, it's time to solve a mystery. # TBA # TBA # Untitled Ballet Episode: The Cures and some of their friends are enrolled in a ballet class sponsored by the Bolshoi, but it turns out to be a trap laid out by Rhydon John. # TBA # TBA # Untitled Halloween Episode: Part one of two. Misty is having a hard time finding a magic wand for her witch costume until she stumbles across one which, unknown to her, had been intended by Rhydon John to be used by Kellyanne to cause chaos at Kanto's annual Halloween festival. # Untitled Halloween Episode: Part two of two. Having realized she's now temporarily on the Cures' power level, Misty decides to use her newfound magic to assist them as they take on Senator Harlow's Hydreigon. Movies The Princess of Crystals and the Bird of Death! Gallery Trivia * The school uniforms worn by the Cures resemble those worn by members of the Lass trainer class in the Pokémon games. * Spike and Spark are based on the Pichu Bros. * The "official" English dub voice actors aren't the English dub voice actors for the Pretty Cure Animated characters who dub their voices in-universe. Coincidentally, Addison Rivers's English dub voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, is the "official" voice of Cure Pikachu (Rivers voices Cure Pachirisu in-universe).